


Обратный отсчет

by Alix_ElleD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/pseuds/Alix_ElleD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мой первый фик по СПН. Вообще первый. Написан в 2007 году.<br/>Благодарность freedom за клип "Останусь", который отчасти сподвиг меня на этот фик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обратный отсчет

10.

Когда Сэму было пять, Дин как-то заглянул к нему в спальню перед сном, проверить, всё ли в порядке. Отец был на охоте (и Дин уже знал, что это значит). Он всегда так делал, это вошло в привычку, как почистить зубы на ночь или запереть дверь, а потом ещё раз проверить, за заедает ли затвор винтовки - рутина, словом, он ни о чём и не думал даже, когда просунул голову между дверью и косяком и сонно позвал: "Сэмми?"  
Сэм сидел в темноте посреди кровати, сбив вокруг себя одеяло птичьим гнездом, и из полумрака поблескивали его громадные, вытаращенные глазёнки.  
\- Под кроватью кто-то есть, - сказал он страшным шепотом, до странного спокойно, почти торжественно.  
Будь Дин нормальным мальчиком, он бы хмыкнул и включил свет. Но Дин не был нормальным мальчиком. Он был мальчиком, который в четырёхлетнем возрасте вынес своего новорожденного брата из горящего дома, где умирала их мать, пришпиленная к потолку. Потому он завопил: "К двери, быстро!", а потом одним движением рухнул на пол (это было почти как упал-отжался, что он повторял по тридцать раз каждое утро), выхватил заряженный солью пистолет и нацелил подрагивающее дуло в пыльную темноту под каркасом кровати. Свешивающийся с матраца уголок покрывала щекотал ему нос. Дин лежал так минуты, наверное, две, с жутко колотящимся сердцем, чувствуя себя немеряно крутым и старательно целясь в кроссовку Сэма, зловеще разевавшую на него пасть в обрамлении спутанных шнурков.  
\- Дин?  
Голос Сэмми звучал недоверчиво, как будто он собирался добавить: "С тобой всё в порядке?", но не добавил, потому что был ещё слишком маленьким для того, чтоб говорить штампами. Дин тоже был ещё слишком маленьким, чтобы ими думать, так что такими вот подробностями он расцвечивал воспоминание о том вечере позже, лет, наверное, через десять, когда они с Сэмом пили пиво на заднем дворе их очередного нового дома и ржали, вспоминая всякую ерунду.  
В общем, голос Сэма тогда прозвучал обидно, почти хамски, и Дин разом ощутил, как лишается героического флёра. Он поднялся и отряхнул коленки от комков пыли, прилипших к джинсам. Квартирка, которую они тогда снимали, была сущим гадюшникам, пыль она притягивала, будто родную.  
\- Никого нет под кроватью, - сказал Дин. - Только твой сраный ботинок.  
\- Кроссовок. И папа говорит, чтоб ты не ругался.  
\- Угу, настучи ему на меня, - посоветовал Дин, шлепком подталкивая брата к кровати.   
\- Дин...  
\- Чего?  
\- Не закрывай дверь.  
И он её, конечно, не стал закрывать.  
Потом, когда Дин приехал за Сэмом в Стэнфорд и тот со злостью вспомнил, как в похожей ситуации поступил отец, Дина сперва удивила эта злость. Ну да, отец дал девятилетнему Сэму пистолет. Дин бы тоже дал ему пистолет, если б у пятилетнего сосунка было хоть капельку больше шансов пристрелить демона, чем себя. Но Сэм тогда был совсем мелкий. Потому Дин предпочёл проверить сам, нет ли там какой дряни под его кроватью. А проверив, сказать, что нет, что можно спать спокойно; сказать то, что (это он понял, конечно, гораздо позже) Сэм и хотел от него услышать.  
Может, это и имело какое-то значение. А может быть, и нет.

9\. 

Однажды Сэм потерялся. Ему было девять, Дину - тринадцать, они только что переехали в Эппл-Рок, Орегон; очередной занюханный городишко, на сей раз - на западном побережье. Они редко селились на побережье; сверхъестественное отчего-то предпочитало центральные штаты, удалённые от воды, хотя, конечно, бывали и исключения. Позже отец сказал ему, что это, наверное, из-за соли. Ведь морская вода солёная. Вот бы согнать всех демонов в море и утопить их - ну как крысолов увёл крыс из города... или как оно там в сказке было, Дин точно не помнил.  
Словом, они с Сэмом, не могли не воспользоаться такой возможностью, тем более что тогда они редко задерживались в одном городе дольше двух-трёх месяцев кряду. Отец ушёл на охоту, выдав Дину обычный список дел, где между пунктом 7, "отнести бельё в прачечную", и пунктом 9, "не забывать каждое утро подбирать газеты с крыльца", значился пункт 8, "беречь Сэмми". То же самое было написано в пункте 3, 11, 15 и 19, а также в пункте 1, дважды обведённом жирным маркером: БЕРЕЧЬ СЭММИ! Дин злился, но, конечно, не подавал виду. Как будто ему нужны эти напоминания. Как будто можно забыть, как будто есть что-то важнее, как будто он способен...  
Способен, способен. Ему было тринадцать. Играй, мой гормон. Сперва они с Сэмми просто гоняли по пляжу, прикидывая, можно ли будет тут приладить доску к волне (стоял октябрь, купаться было уже холодно), потом швырялись песком, а потом появились те цыпочки. Под определение "цыпочек" в те времена у Дина подпадало всё, что имело хотя бы незначительный намёк на выпуклость под надписью на футболке. Пляж был пуст и загажен, и Дин не сразу заметил, что они уже не одни - три _цыпочки_ лет пятнадцати сидели на перевёрнутом бревне чуть выше линии прилива и хихикали, видно, уже довольно давно за ними наблюдая. Дин покраснел, когда понял это: здоровый парнище с мускулами, которым позавидует и старшеклассник, как идиот, возится с малышом. Конфуз следовало срочно загладить.  
\- Ди-ин, смотри, я нашёл бутылку! Наверное, это послание от первых поселенцев.  
\- Ага, стопудово, чувак, изучи его пока что, - распорядился Дин и, оставив бесконечно счастливого Сэма отколупывать от бутылки первых поселенцев этикетку с надписью "Гиннес", взял курс на цыпочек. Цыпочки, между делом, поняв, что он их наконец заметил, хихикали всё громче, так, что даже шум прибоя уже их не заглушал.   
Дин подгрёб к ним вразвалочку и, грациозно оседлав бревно, спросил, не местные ли они. А он не местный, нет, они с отцом и братишкой - угу, этот мелкий его брат, та ещё зараза, но приходится возиться, ничего не поделаешь... - так вот, они только что переехали и... да, он нигде тут ещё толком не был и никого не знает, а они, сразу видать (слова "клёвые тёлки" он вовремя проглотил) свойские девчонки, так может, они в курсе, где тут можно вечерком подзавистнуть?.. Городишко правда был захолустный, судя по тому, как цыпочки слушали его, худого нескладного подростка, надутого сознанием собственной крутизны. Правда, в отличие от большинства нескладных подростков, Дин умел обращаться с пушкой, но как раз об этом не мог им рассказать, и это вынуждало ещё пуще тужиться, изображать значимость...  
Словом, прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем он вспомнил о Сэмми и обернулся, чтобы увидеть ровную полосу прибоя и грязную чайку, клевавшую серый песок рядом с пустой бутылкой.  
Следующие два часа Дин носился по пляжу, всклокоченный, расхрыстанный, с совершенно ошалевшими глазами. Цыпочки ретировались, едва поняли, что мелкий вредный братишка крутого Дина, похоже, не играет в прятки, а кормит прибрежных крабов собственной тушкой; они ещё не настолько хорошо знали Дина, чтобы предложить ему помощь и утешение, и уже через четверть часа он забыл о том, что вообще их видел. Он помнил только об отцовском списке, о пункте номер 3, и 8, и 11, и 15, и 19, и, конечно же, пункте 1, дважды обведённом жирным маркером.  
\- Сэм! Сэмми! Сэм, ну Сэм же! - орал Дин, в сотый раз обегая пляж по кругу, от почерневшего каменного пирса до непонятной ржавой палки, торчащей из воды там, где берег резко шёл ввех под уклон, осыпаясь галькой, и куда, Дин ОЧЕНЬ надеялся, Сэм не решился бы лезть... Но уже через два часа он надеялся именно на это, потому что Сэма не было нигде, и если он не полез на насыпь, то... Дин не думал, что пряталось за этим "то", ни за что на свете не стал бы думать.  
\- Дин... А я тебя ищу...  
Он обернулся так круто, что чуть не упал, поскользнувшись на той самой гальке, которую уже десяток раз пермесил ногами. Его кроссовки и даже носки были вымазаны в сыром песке.  
Сэм стоял перед ним, моргая. В одной руке он держал этикетку от "Гиннеса", и ветер трепал её, будто пытался вырвать у него из руки. Волосы Сэмми он тоже трепал, кидая их ему в глаза. Дин тупо подумал, что мелкому давно пора обстричь чёлку.  
\- Это не поселенцы, - после долгой, гнетущей тишины тяжело сказал Сэм. - Это пиво. "Гиннес". Пиво "Гиннес" в США завезли только в...  
\- Где ты был? - Дин сам не узнал свой голос - из горла вырывались какие-то свистящие, булькающие звуки. Похоже, он сорвал связки, пока звал эту маленькую сучку.  
Сэм заморгал чаще. Потом указал наверх, Дину за плечо.  
\- Там за насыпью бор сосновый. Сосны прям в песке растут, представляешь? Я там нашёл такую...  
И тогда Дин его ударил. По лицу. Кулаком. Впервые в жизни.  
Сэм упал.  
Дин нагнулся, ощущая, как багровая волна заволакивает взгляд, ухватил брата за воротник куртки и потянул вверх. Услышал треск - это разошлась по шву дешёвая ткань сэмовой ветровки, - и только тогда понял, что у него трясутся руки. Сэм ревел, как полярный медведь, размазывая по лицу слёзы, сопли и кровь. Кровь?.. Дин перехватил его за плечо другой рукой. Кажется, почти уже не дрожащей.  
\- Придурок! - прорыдал Сэм, даже не пытаясь схватиться за разитый нос. Смешно - смешно? нет, глупо, скорее, - но он всё ещё сжимая в кулачке пивную этикетку.  
\- Сам придурок! Я два часа тебя искал! Я думал, тебя уже уволокла... дрянь какая-то!  
\- Тут же нет никакой дряни, папа говорил, она соли боится! - всё ещё рыдая, выдавил Сэм, и слово "папа" будто электрическим разрядом пронзило Дина - от макушки до пяток. Если отец вернётся и не застанет их дома...  
К большому его счастью, отец не вернулся в тот вечер. Дин отвёл Сэма домой, не выпуская его грязную ладонь из своей руки, несмотря на то, что брат, довольно быстро переставший реветь, мрачно дёргался всю дорогу. Дома Дин затолкал его в ванную, заставил умыться и приложил лёд к разбитому носу.  
\- Я вырасту, - гнусаво пообещал Сэм, задрав голову и прижимая пластиковый пакетик со льдом к лицу, - и врежу тебе. И ни одна цыпочка в мире больше на тебя не глянет!  
\- Поговори у меня ещё, шатны спущу и выдеру, - рявкнул Дин, и Сэмми затих. Похоже, в глубине души он всё же понимал, что виноват. А Дин понимал, что, во-первых, впервые ударил своего брата - не в шутку, не дурачась, а со злостью, в полную силу, - а во-вторых, он забыл про пункт один. Забыл, сравнивая размер сисек у цыпочек номер раз, два и три. Он уже не помнил их лиц, но лицо Сэма, полускрытое заляпанным кровью пакетом со льдом, запомнил навсегда.  
Потом Сэмми вырос, конечно. И дал Дину по носу, как обещал, но это уже совсем другая история.

8.

Они почти целый год жили в Небраске и по такому случаю даже ходили в одну и ту же школу. Целый год на одном месте - этого оказалось вполне достаточно, чтоб успеть завести врагов. Сэму было двенадцать. Дину - шестнадцать, он должен был бы учиться в выпускном классе, но из-за постоянных переездов у него были проблемы с учёбой. Так что его приняли только в одиннадцатый, что, конечно же, моментально сделало его объектом насмешек. Ему ничего не стоило выколотить из насмешников дурь, но, "во-первых, Дин, мы не должны привлекать лишнего внимания, а во-вторых, если я ещё раз обнаружу, что ты пытался тайком пронести в школу ствол, спущу штаны и выдеру".  
На самом деле отец никогда его не бил. А Дин не бил Сэма. Он ударил его всего три или четыре раза за всю жизнь, когда абсолютно не владел собой, и потом неизменно мучился угрызениями совести, хотя и знал, что Сэм его простил - Сэм всегда его очень быстро прощал. Они могли ругаться друг с другом, отец мог кричать на них - Дин не помнил времён, когда он не был бы строгим и требовательным, когда делал хоть какую-то скидку на то, что они ещё дети, - но они трое были заодно, и, все трое, знали это.  
Потому Дин слушал отца. Он не стал больше брать в школу ствол. Разок его попытались зажать в раздевалке и развести на разговор по понятиям, но он сумел разрулить конфликт, обойдясь всего лишь двумя зуботычинами и одним несильным хуком с правой - этого хватило, чтобы его перестали считать мальчиком для битья. Дину было любопытно, как справляется Сэм. У него проблема была прямо противоположной: он чересчур много зависал в школьной библиотеке, и его дразнили зубрилой. Дин-то знал, что зубрилой он не был, и пару раз предложил Сэму начистить этим придуркам рожи. Сэм вежливо, но твёрдо отказался. "Послушай лучше, что я откопал - ты знаешь, что ещё тридцать лет назад на месте этого городка была настоящая индейская резервация?" Дин махнул рукой: ну о чём с таким говорить?  
А потом Сэм попал в больницу. Ничего страшного - всего лишь перелом запястья. Питт Шнайдер несколько раз ударил по нему подкованным каблуком своего армейского сапога, пока двое подонков помельче держали Сэма и прижимали его руку к кафельным плиткам пола. В той самой раздевалке.  
Сэм пробыл в больнице два дня, потом вернулся домой и улыбался так же, как всегда, легко и сияюще, и белый гипс на его руке тоже был сияющим и как будто лёгким. Во всяком случае, Сэм утверждал, что всё в порядке, а печатать на ноутбуке он пока что вполне может и одной рукой. Отец был больше встревожен, чем возмущён этим происшествием - и сделал то, чего и ждал от него Дин: засобирался в дорогу. "Слишком мы тут засиделись, мальчики", - сказал он как-то неловко, потрепав Сэма по голове, и ушёл. На охоту или увольняться с первой, за последние годы, постоянной работы - Дин не знал.  
Что он знал, так это то, что никто не смеет обижать его брата.  
Когда отец ушёл, Дин сел перед Сэмом и учинил ему допрос. Мелкий, как и следовало ожидать, отнекивался и прятался за своей лучистой улыбочкой, но Дин знал его слишком хорошо и глядел не на губы, а в глаза. По этим глазам он понял всё ещё в больнице, когда удрал с уроков после звонка отца и примчался к Сэму. Да, Питт Шнайдер и раньше его задирал. Нет, Сэм не говорил Дину. Зачем, если Дин сразу полез бы драться? А у Шнайдера орава дружков, они на Дина зуб точат ещё с начала года, да и всё равно, Дин, зачем, мы и так скоро отсюда уедем.  
\- Скоро, - сказал Дин, играя желваками на скулах. - Вот только закончу тут одно дельце.  
Наутро Питта Шнайдера нашли запертым в мусорном баке на школьном дворе. Он был в одних трусах, со свороченной челюстью, мешавшей ему позвать на помощь, и с совершенно одуревшими глазами. Дин был горд собой, но Сэм, похоже, не был горд Дином. Он резко помрачнел, не улыбался больше, а когда Дин несильно толкал его кулаком в плечо и говорил: "Эй, чувак...", отстранялся и просил не мешать ему заниматься, даже если ровно в этот самый момент гонял компьютерную игрушку на ноуте. И в его голосе звучал странный, незнакомый Дину холодок.  
Эй, чувак, я же убью любого, кто тебя тронет. Я же просто не могу по-другому, ну... и не смей на меня за это злиться.  
Он не сказал этого, конечно, но Сэм сам догадался, а более вероятно - просто оттаял, как это всегда с ним было. И уже через неделю, покидая Небраску на заднем сидении отцовской "Импалы", они играли в "камень-ножницы-бумага" на щелбаны, и пальцы Сэма, отороченные потемневшим гипсом, раз за разом выкидывали "камень".

7.

А вот ещё было, раньше, чем Небраска, и до Орегона - Сэму семь, Дину одиннадцать. Отец на охоте, Дин привычно заглядывает к Сэму в спальню (на сей раз - трёхкомнатный номер в отеле, хороший номер, отец как раз перед этим подзаработал денег и решил шикануть, чего обычно не делал), словом, заглядывает Дин к Сэму и, шепотом: "Сэмми?" Шепотом на всякий случай, потому что вдруг мелкий уже спит - а разбудишь, так не уложишь ведь снова... Сэм не отозвался, но что-то заставило Дина неслышно, инстинктивной поступью охотника перешагнуть порог, так же инстинктивно втягивая воздух ноздрями. Он не слышал ничего подозрительного, вообще ничего, только дыхание Сэма... дыхание Сэма, слишком громкое. Слишком резкое. Слишком тяжёлое.  
Дин, часто моргая, смотрел перед собой в темноту. Сэм лежал на спине, откинув одеяло, запрокинув голову и зажав уши руками, и дышал носом, шумно, часто. Господи, подумал Димн, бросаясь к нему, это астма. У него началась астма. Дин буквально накануне разгадывал скандворд, и там было это слово, так что Дин теперь знал его значение и пришёл в ужас. А может, всё ещё хуже... что может быть хуже астмы? Ну, голоса. Сэмми зажал уши, чтоб не слышать голоса, которые рассказывают ему, как умерла мама... расказывают то, чего он не помнит, хотя и видел.   
\- Сэмми!  
\- Дин! - вспыхнул свет, Сэм сел в постели. - Чего ты орёшь?  
От неяркого света ночника Дин чуть не ослеп. Сэм сидел, сбив, по привычке, одеяло вокруг коленок, и смотрел на него со взрослым раздражением. Почти как папа, подумал Дин и вздрогнул всем телом.  
\- А ты чего тут лежишь, как неживой?! Что ты тут делал?! - слово "дрочил" чуть не сорвалось с его языка, хотя это нелепо: во-первых, Сэму только семь, так рано не дрочат, Дин ещё даже сам не дрочит, хотя уже знает, что это такое, и с нетерпением ждёт своего первого раза; а кроме того, Дин совершенно чётко видел обе руки Сэма всего минуту назад.  
Сэм посмотрел на него, как на полного идиота.  
\- Я пытался уснуть.  
\- С руками на башке?!  
\- У меня бессонница. А бессонница в восьм... восемьде... восемь-десять раз, в общем, из ста, она возникает из-за того, что шумно. Посторонние звуки и всё такое.  
\- Блин, чувак, - сказал Дин почти в ужасе, - ты что, опять смотрел канал "Дискавери"? Я ж тебя усадил за "Капитана Америку"!  
\- "Капитан Америка" шёл в субботнем повторе.  
\- Всё равно, ещё раз меня так перепугаешь - штаны спущу и выдеру. Спи, блин, как нормальный человек, а не как придурок!  
\- Я не могу спать. Посиди со мной. Расскажи про маму.  
И Дин, сыпя самыми страшными проклятьями, какие способен изобрести одиннадцатилетний ребёнок - вроде "ну блин ваще" и "фигня какая", - садится и рассказывает, параллельно думая, что брат у него, похоже, растёт полным психом.  
Но на самом деле Сэм здоров. Он умный, наблюдательный, чересчур серьёзный, но абсолютно обычный мальчик, он _нормальный_ мальчик. Дин, ловящий звук его дыхания в темноте за приоткрытой дверью, Дин, кидающийся на брата с воплем при малейшем идиотском подозрении - вот кто тут не в порядке. Совсем даже не в порядке, чувак.  
Но тогда об этом сложно было судить.

6.

Сэму опять двенадцать, и они уже не в Небраске, а в Кентукки, и Сэм впервые в жизни влюбился в девочку. Он, конечно, не признаётся в этом, но Дин-то всё видит. И ему стоит очень, очень большого труда удержаться и не заржать.  
\- Блин, убери свою колу с моей тетради! Почему тебе обязательно надо её ставить на МОЮ тетрадь?!  
\- Потому что у меня тетрадок нет, я писать не умею, сам знаешь.   
\- А какого хрена твой гамбергер...  
\- Не ругайся, Сэмми, папа уши оборвёт.  
\- Иди на хрен, придурок!  
\- Сучка.  
\- На вот жри теперь свой гамбургер с формулой бензола, - сказал Сэм и швырнул Дину через полкомнаты (это были трудные времена, и комната у них была всего одна) холодный бигмак, который Дин утром не доел и оставил на столе, на какой-то бумажке... Аккуратно исписанной чёрным чернилом, как теперь выяснилось. Дин озадаченно изучил письмена, отпечатавшиеся на остывшей булочке.  
\- А я и не знал, что это формула бензола, - сказал он с убийственной серьёзностью. - Сэмми, на хрена тебе химия? Ты ж никогда ею вроде не увлекался?  
При слове "увлекался" Сэм мгновенно забыл о гамбургере и залился краской. Вот тут-то Дину и пришлось призвать всю свою немалую любовь к младшему брату, чтобы не загоготать в голос.  
\- Стой, я сам угадаю! Ты втюрился в цыпочку, с которой есть шанс пересечься только на химии!  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Да ты у нас прям Ромео, Сэмми - подумать только, какая жертва! Я бы не согласился больше чем на английскую литературу.  
\- Заткнись, - прошипел Сэм и ткнулся носом в ноутбук, пылая от стыда и праведного гнева.  
Потом Дин, конечно, узнал подробности. Полли Преккет, первая красотка средней школы, встречается с капитаном местной футбольной команды - ни больше, ни меньше. Сэм стал подумывать записаться на футбол. Отец сказал, что это исключено, не объясняя, как обычно, причин. На памяти Дина это был первый большой скандал в их доме - сам он никогда не перечил отцу. Сэм перечил. И это было так не похоже на тихого, строгого, кроткого Сэмми. Так не похоже, так странно, ненормально. Споря с отцом, Сэм как будто и Дину становился почти чужим. Так что очень скоро Дин уже ненавидел эту Полли Преккет, хотя и не видел её никогда в жизни - после Небраски он больше не ходил в школу. Он ходил на охоту. И искренне верил, что Сэм ему страшно завидует, оттого и бесится. Подумаешь, футбол, фигня какая!  
А потом Сэмми стал задерживаться после школы. Сперва ненадолго, Дин едва замечал разницу. Потом - на час, на два. Он всегда звонил и предупреждал, так что Дин не задумывался о причине - подумаешь, решил поторчать лишний часик в местной библиотеке, эрудит наш невъебенный. Тогда Дин впервые начал поддразнивать его насчёт колледжа, не замечая, как странно хмурится отец, слыша краем уха эти шутки. А потом...  
Дин очень тупо навернулся на последней охоте и растянул лодыжку. Это была его первая боевая рана, он рвал и метал от ярости, что она получилась такой пустяшной. Но так или иначе, ходить он мог, лишь сильно прихрамывая, потому вечером остался дома, глушить колу в тоске (пива ему отец ещё не позволял) и тупо пялиться на шоу Опры. Отец ушёл на охоту один, Дин мрачно глядел в телевизор, ненавидя всё живое, и не заметил, как Сэм подошёл к нему, сел рядом и долго сидел молча - минут, наверное, десять, прежде чем Дин очнулся и повернул к нему голову.  
\- Ну чего? - спросил Дин таким тоном, что любой нормальный человек сообразил бы встать и убраться к чёрту.  
Но братишка у него ведь ненормальный, верно? Полный псих.  
\- У-меня-завтра-свидание-с-Полли-а-я-вообще-не-умею-целоваться, - выпалил Сэм на одном дыхании и смолк, глядя на Дина с такой лютой, звериной тоской, что и камень бы расплакался от жалости.  
Дин посмотрел на него и сказал:  
\- Чувак! Я в тебе ошибался, причём жестоко. Ты ещё не совсем потерян для социума.  
\- Это конец, - убито сказал Сэм.  
\- Это не конец, это начало, братан! А ну-ка раскажи мне побольше про эту Полли, - оживился Дин, спуская забинтованную ногу с дивана на пол.  
\- Ты меня слушаешь вообще? - Сэм повысил голос, что в последнее время случалось с ним часто. - Я облажаюсь! Она будет надо мной смеяться и... ничего не выйдет. И я просто умру там на месте.  
\- Тихо, тихо, не гони лошадей. Куда вы идёте-то?  
\- В кино.  
\- На что?  
\- Не знаю, - голос у Сэмми слегка дрожал. - Я... не помню.  
\- Хоть в последний ряд билеты-то взял?  
\- Да, - сказал Сэм и опять покраснел.   
Дин восторженно присвистнул.  
\- Это мой брат! Это мой родной, единокровный братище! Значит, так, слушай, когда погаснет свет, ты положишь ладонь ей на коленку и ме-едленно... - он осёкся, поймав потемневший от отчаяния взгляд Сэма. - А... да. Это вам ещё, пожалуй, рановато. Но слушай, чувак, как ты вообще её уломал? Она ж была девчонкой вашего самого крутого мудилы?  
\- Ну они вроде как разошлись...  
\- Из-за тебя? Во, блин, Сэмми-сердцеед.  
\- Дин. Не важно... в общем, что толку, что она со мной пойдёт, если... короче, - Сэм перевёл дыхание и закончил неожиданно спокойно: - Я должен знать, как.  
"Тебе ещё рано", - подумал Дин, прикусил язык и спросил:  
\- Что как?  
\- Целоваться.  
\- Да это же совсем просто, парень! Суёшь ей в рот свой язык и все дела, она тут же... - "Спускает себе в трусики", - за эту мысль язык Дина пострадал ещё раз, уже ощутимее. Сэмми двенадцать лет, чувак, это его первая девочка, оставь ему немного романтики.  
\- Им это не нравится, - безапелляционно заявил Сэм.  
\- Что не нравится? Кому?  
\- Девочкам. Когда им язык в рот.  
Дин был неприятно поражён.   
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Я слышал.  
\- Что ты слышал?!  
\- Как они это обсуждали в... не важно, где, - Сэм опять покраснел. - Слышал и всё. Они говорили, что это мерзко, когда парень всю тебя извозит в слюнях и думает, что ты от этого должна тут же спустить себе в трусики.  
"Вот бля!" - чуть было не сказал Дин. Нет, чёрт с ним, что Сэмми подслушивает всякий дурной бабский трёп в девчачьем туалете (как он, кстати, там оказался? небось проводил полевое исследование первых поселений, захороненных под школьной уборной). Куда как важнее и злободневнее сведения, которые он раздобыл. Из десятка девушек, которых Дин успел перецеловать на своём веку, ни одна вроде не жаловалась... по крайней мере, ему.  
\- Значит так, - он решительно сел на диване прямо, напрочь забыв про Опру и про то, что сегодня он вообще-то в депрессии. - Вот это всё, что ты тут мне наплёл - это чистый гон. Я тебе говорю, что девушкам это нравится - как ты можешь не верить родному брату? Я тебе хоть раз врал, Сэмми?  
\- Ну тогда научи меня. Ну как так, чтоб... ей правда понравилось. Покажи.  
Дин смотрел на него ещё секунд десять, прежде чем спросил:  
\- Ты сдурел?  
\- А чего?  
\- Блин, Сэм, хоть один из нас похож на девочку? Нет, ты-то похож, но не до такой же степени!  
\- А какая разница? У девушек что, рот как-то иначе устроен? - пугающе резонно возразил Сэм.  
\- Да нет, но... блин! Иди к чёрту!  
\- Я так и знал, - сказал Сэм, вставая.  
\- Что? - насторожился Дин.  
\- Ты тоже не умеешь.  
\- Что-о?!  
\- Целоваться не умеешь. И весь твой трёп про девушек - это только...  
Финал его опрометчивого заявления потонул в рёве Дина, мигом забывшего о своей производственной травме и ринувшегося на брата с места, как кобра, уходящая в прыжок. Сэмми не ждал такой подлой атаки и был в мгновение ока повержен на диван. Он начал барахтаться, и Дин привычным жестом ухватил его за уши, как делал всегда, закрепляя победу в драке. "Дёрнешься ещё раз - откручу", - явственно обещал этот захват, и Сэм, назубок знавший все приёмчики брата, инстинктивно застыл, часто и поверхностно дыша. Дин ощущал под своими пальцами его маленькие, ужасно горячие уши, неожиданно показавшиеся ему как-то особенно хрупкими и нежными. И сам Сэм под ним, неловко прижатый затылком к твёрдому диванному валику (паршивая мебель в паршивом мотеле), был маленьким и хрупким, и дыхание его так обрывалось, словно ему не хватало воздуха... И в тот миг Дин вдруг вспомнил, как он вот так же дышал, когда ему было семь лет, в темноте, зажимая вот эти самые маленькие уши ладонями.  
\- Сдаюсь, - прохрипел Сэм. - Пусти.  
\- Хрен тебе, - ответил Дин. - Сам напросился. Запоминай, повторять не буду.  
Он наклонил голову и накрыл рот Сэма своими губами, а Опра говорила сквозь шум помех (паршивая антенна в паршивом телевизоре), что всё это трудно, очень трудно, но, она верит, им хватит сил через это пройти, и они ещё вернутся к этому после рекламы. У Сэма оказался неожиданно влажный, мягкий, податливый рот - не такой, как у девчонок, которых целовал Дин, у тех рты были как сушёные воблы, и он обслюнявливал их из чувства противоречия, потому что в этой сухости было что-то неправильное. А Сэм был правильным. Мягким. Горячим. Дин лизнул его нижнюю губу, легонько всосал её, тут же отпустил, и у него вдруг закружилась голова. "Боже, _что я делаю_ ", - подумал он и оторвался от брата, но прежде ещё раз мимолётно коснулся его губ своими, как будто прощаясь.  
Дин отстранился и сел. Сэм остался лежать на валике затылком. Опра сквозь треск помех благодарила их обоих, что они остались с ней и после рекламы тоже.  
\- Понятно теперь? - спросил Дин чуть грубее, чем собирался.  
\- Гадость какая, - сказал Сэм и утёр рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Ну блин, знаешь!!! Уж как умею!  
\- Я и говорил, что не умеешь, - сказал Сэм, и Дин внезапно заметил, как хитро поблескивают глаза этого маленького засранца. Ах ты мелкий грязный... он так и не придумал, кто. Пальцы у него всё ещё горели от жаркого прикосновения к сэмовым ушам. Сэм будто прочитал его мысль и рассеянно потёр кулаками ушные раковины - обе одновременно.  
\- Ладно, я понял... вроде как. Я попробую. - Он встал с дивана. - Спасибо. Принести тебе колы?  
\- Валяй, - сказал Дин, чувствуя, как настроение резко падает к отметке, с которой начался этот вечер. Сэм ушёл на кухню и стал греметь там посудой, а Дин откинулся на спинку дивана и думал - ну, на хрена ему понадобилось говорить это "спасибо"? Как будто я ему... не знаю, шину на велосипеде помог подкачать.  
А впрочем, разве нет? Разве не то же самое, по сути? Научить младшего брата целоваться перед первым в его жизни свиданием. Это как подарить первую бейсбольную перчатку. Вот только никто из них не играет в бейсбол.  
Сэм встречался с Полли Преккет все те три с половиной месяца, что они пробыли в Кентукки. Когда они уезжали, Сэм впервые смотрел в заднее окно "Импалы", а не в лобовое. А Дин ехал на переднем сидении рядом с отцом, и никто из них ни слова не сказал.

5\. 

А потом - или до того? не важно, - у Сэма вдруг стало проявляться чувство юмора. Настоящее американске чувство юмора, исконное, патриотичное, то, без которого ни один сознательный гражанин не имеет права завернуться в звёзднополосатый флаг и станцевать вокруг костра на выпускной вечеринке в колледже. И хотя ни одному из них не светил колледж, Дин знал, что уж теперь-то может быть спокоен за своего мелкого.  
\- Над чем башку ломаем? - поинтересовался Дин, как обычно, мимоходом; он чистил отцовский винчестер, наслаждаясь каламбуром ситуации, а Сэм сидел, подперев подбородок кулаком, и медитировал над ноутбуком. Сэму было... тринадцать? А может, уже и четырнадцать.  
\- Да вот, - Сэм задумчиво постучал стилусом по сенсорной панели ноута. - Второй час сижу... не знаю, что и придумать... Дилемма миньета.  
Дин как раз отложил оружие и собирался приложиться к пиву - хорошо, что не успел, а то бы точно прыснул и намочил ствол.  
\- Блин! Сэмуэл Винчестер! _Минета_ , а не миньета! Позорище моих седин.  
\- Тут написано "миньет", я читаю, как написанно, - ответил Сэм с раздражением книжного червя/ Ну как же, абсолютный авторитет печатного слова кем-то поставлен под сомнение.  
\- А что это ты читаешь такое вообще?  
\- Задачку по логике.  
\- Сэмми, ты издеваешься надо мной, что ли?  
\- Неа. Слушай. - Он наклонился чуть ближе к экрану. - "Вы с вашим родным братом заблудились в камбоджийских джунглях. Двухметровая гадюка укусила твоего брата за член. Ты должен в течение пяти минут принять решение: либо высосать из ранки яд, либо позволить своему брату умереть. При решении задачи рекомендуется использовать факторный анализ".  
\- Охренеть, что дети в школе сейчас учат. Отец знает?  
\- Нет, и ты ему не говори. Ну, что делать, Дин? Отсосать у родного брата или дать ему умереть?  
\- Что касается меня, - меланхолично сказал Дин, вновь беря винчестер в руки, - то я бы дал тебе отсосать.  
\- Я тебе тоже, - серьёзно ответил Сэм.  
\- ОК, значит, можно смело брать билеты в Кению.  
\- В Камбоджу. Это задача про Камбоджу.  
\- О, прости. В Камбоджу, точно.  
И тут Сэм начинает ржать. Дин смотрит на него секунду, а потом присоединяется. И они хохочут оба, как ненормальные, а отец подходит и стоит на пороге в комнату, и смотрит на них, и чуть заметно улыбается, глядя на ствол в руках старшего и ноутбук в руках младшего, и на лучики в уголках рта у обоих.  
Позже - всё позже, всё потом - Дин думал, что, знай отец, над чем они смеялись, вряд ли улыбался бы. А ещё позже думал, что, наверное, улыбался бы всё равно.

4.

Когда Сэму было четырнадцать, у него начались приступы паники. Дин потом узнал, как это называется и откуда взялось - о, как он это узнавал, целая эпопея. Отец тогда лишь начинал посвящать его в тонкую науку конспирации и тайного сыска, и большую часть работы пока что делал сам, не доверяя Дину ни беседы со свидетелями, ни подделку кредиток. Но Дин уже неплохо умел и то, и другое. Он надел свой единственный костюм, прилизал волосы гелем, нацепил на нос очки, которые спёр у подслеповатого соседа - на самый кончик, потому что сквозь стёкла ничего не видел, - и в таком виде явился в местную библиотеку. Чувствуя себя при этом почти таким же крутым, как тем вечером много лет назад, когда держал на мушке кроссовок под кроватью Сэма.  
\- Здравствуйте, я Рональд Эйдертерштайн, я учусь в Массачусетском университете, мне нужно сделать доклад о расстройстве эмоциональной сферы у подростков, вы не могли бы мне помочь, мисс? - сказал он, усиленно стоя глазки двадцатипятилетней грудастой девице.  
Та окинула его взглядом опытной педофилки.  
\- Да, конечно, мистер Адерштейн.  
\- Эйдертерштайн, - ослепительно улыбнулся Дин. - А кстати, мисс, может быть, у вас дома завалялась какая-нибудь книжонка на тему, ну там, отчётный сборник с психиатрическjго конгресса или ещё какая такая хрень...  
Он договорился о свидании и потом четыре часа сидел, обложившись справочниками по патопсихологии, чувствуя себя несчастней всех на свете. Вообще-то это была работа Сэмми - рыться в пыльных архивах. Но Сэмми ничего не должен был знать. Сэмми последний месяц постоянно просыпался среди ночи, без крика, без звука садился в постели, сбивая ногами одеяло, как в детстве, и его трясло так, что спинка кровати стучала о стену и будила Дина. Дин прибегал, хватал его за плечи и тряс, а Сэм смотрел прямо перед собой остановившимся взглядом и повторял одно и то же, полный бред, вроде: "Большое, большое, оно большое" или "Жёлтое, оно жёлтое, у него жёлтые глаза". Встряска обычно помогала, но пару раз Дину пришлось дать брату пощёчину, чтоб привести в себя. Это выглядело очень страшно, потому что Сэм в эти минуты не спал. Дин не знал, почему не сказал отцу. Сэм просил не говорить, вот он и не сказал... К тому же у отца тогда было особенно много работы, а Дин был уже совсем взрослый, он не сомневался, что справится. В справочниках он вычитал, что происходящее с Сэмом довольно характерно для детей, переживших тяжёлый стресс. Это называлось "паническими атаками" - что-то вроде ночных кошмаров, только наяву. Симптоматика полностью сходилась: бредовые фразы, повторяющиеся, будто заевшая пластинка, пустой взгляд, сильная дрожь и отток крови от конечностей - и правда, руки у Сэма в такие минуты делались совершенно ледяными. Это советовали лечить медикаментами, а главное - сменой обстановки и устранением причины стресса. Дин не мог тащить Сэма к психиатру - Сэм бы ему рожу начистил за одно только предложение. А устранить причину стресса было не проще, чем уговорить Сэма признаться во всём отцу. Так что Дин делал, что мог.  
А мог он немного. Услышав невнятное бормотание за стеной, вскочить и подойти к брату, взять его за плечи, и начать говорить какую-то чушь тихим. мягким, успокаивающим тоном. А потом, когда из глаз Сэма уплывёт пустота и он прекратит тараторить, как попугай, про жёлтые-жёлтые-жёлтые глаза, взять его руки и растереть их, до тех пор, пока он не начнёт вырываться и жаловаться, что Дин ему сейчас сдерёт ему кожу. В одном журнале Дин вычитал, что ребёнка в приступе паники нужно просто обнять. Но почему-то обнять Сэма он не мог. Кажется, именно в то время они стали друг от друга отдаляться. Это было очень странно, ведь именно теперь, когда у них появился общий секрет от отца, это должно было их сблизить. Но Сэм как будто стыдился тогго, что с ним происходит, стыдился Дина, а Дин стыдился сделать то, что было написаyо в журнале по психиатрии, и просто его обнять, положив ладонь ему на мелко подрагивающую шею - ну что за телячьи нежности, в самом деле, они ведь оба уже взрослые парни. Совсем взрослые парни.  
Через два месяца приступы прекратились. Дин так и не узнал, в чём было дело, и усиленно гнал от себя мысль о том, что началось всё это через неделю после первой охоты Сэма.

3.

А потом он думал, что те приступы - это было знамение Господне или чьё там ещё. Потому что как только они кончились, начался сущий ад.  
И ад этот назывался Подростковый Кризис.  
У Дина он тоже в своё время был. Наверное. Читая журналы о подростковой психоиатрии, Дин узнал об этом больше, чем когда-либо хотел. Подростки - ну, им, типа, крышу рвёт, когда они вдруг однажды утром просыпаются и решают, что уже выросли. Для Дина этот день наступил после смерти мамы и пожара в их доме в Лоуренсе. Наверное, в ту ночь он перестал быть и ребёнком, и подростком, и сразу стал чёрт-те кем - тем, кем оставался до сих пор. Но Сэмми - Сэмми-то был нормальным мальчиком. И взрослым себя почувствовал, когда надо. В четырнадцать лет, три месяца в пять дней.  
И это было ужас что такое.  
Во-первых, он принципиально отказался стричься. Да, его брат стал мутировать в грёбаного хиппи. Дин отчаянно пытался подсадить его на "Металлику", но Сэм, сэкономив на школьных завтраках, купил плэйер и демонстративно затыкал уши наушниками, в которых с утра до ночи орал Курт Кобейн. Он стал одеваться, как малолетний наркодилер, сбежавший из колонии, и разговаривать точно так же. Он стал хуже учиться и нервно переключать канал телека всякий раз, когда Дин входил в комнату. И он стал спорить с отцом. Он и раньше спорил с отцом, но теперь это приняло такой размах, что Дину всё сильней хотелось воплотить таки то, что отец им всю жизнь лишь обещал: спустить с братишки штаны и задать жару его наглой маленькой жопе.  
\- Я сказал, ты никуда не пойдёшь.  
\- Там будет вся школа!  
\- Хоть весь штат, Сэм, я сказал, что ты никуда не пойдёшь. Это приказ.  
\- Да иди ты со своими приказами знаешь куда! - орал Сэм и пулей вылетал на улицу прежде, чем отец успевал ответить. Но при этом - Дина это поражало, - он слушался. Он не ходил туда, куда отец запрещал ему ходить, и до вечера слонялся вокруг дома. Дин видел, как он пинает груду старых кирпичей на заднем дворе, сунув руки в карманы, закусив губы, что-то обиженно бормоча себе под нос. Иногда в такие дни Дин подходил к нему со спины и говорил: "Эй, чувак...", но чаще нет, потому что Сэм обычно отвечал ему на это то же, что и отцу.  
При этом он всё равно торчал в библиотеках и раскапывал в сети историю городков, в которых они жили на этой неделе. Это было сэмово хобби, и Дин считал его достаточно безобидным - всяко лучшим, чем ширяться крэком по подворотням.  
И всё впрямь было безобидно до тех пор, пока однажды Сэм не пришёл домой ночевать.  
Дин сперва проверил, разумеется, школу - и узнал, что Сэм ушёл ещё в три часа дня. Ушёл один. Не в библиотеку - грудастая библиотекарша сказала, что нет, не видела маленького Эйдертерштайн, а что Рональд делает сегодня вечером? "Ищет своего грёбаного братца", - хотел ответить Дин, но лишь автоматически улыбнулся и поблагодарил за помощь, которой не получил на этот раз.  
У Сэма не было друзей - они просто не успевали их заводить, - и, насколько знал Дин, пока что не было девушки в этом городе. Отец в тот день охотился, и впервые за последнее время не взял их с собой. Теперь они охотились втроём, все вместе. Изредка отец оставлял Сэмми дома и брал только Дина, но в тот день сказал просто: "Нет", и Дин не спросил, почему. Сейчас он был этому рад. Отец охотился на демона, а Дин охотился на Сэма. Дин собирался пристрелить его и освежевать, как лося, когда найдёт, а рога прибить над камином.  
Он обшарил весь этот занюханный городок - безрезультатно. И в восемь утра мучительно теребил в ладони мобильник, никак не решаясь позвонить отцу, когда скрипнула входная дверь.  
Чёлка у Сэма успела отрасти до самого носа, и с ней он походил на укурка из подворотни. Он брёл, чуть пошатываясь, зевая на ходу, и бездумно улыбнулся Дину, сбросив с плеча рюкзак на пол.  
\- Привет, - сонно сказал Сэм, будто вот только что сгонял в "МакДональдс" за завтраком, и потащился мимо Дина в спальню.  
Он вечно так - исчезал и объявлялся, как ни в чём не бывало, будто это в порядке вещей. Будто это нормально, мать его перемать, пропадать бесследно и возникать из ниоткуда. Как будто тут кто-то за него волнуется, в самом деле - чушь какая.  
\- Ты не ночевал дома.  
\- Ты заметил? - ухмыльнулся Сэм и, зевнув, убрал чёлку с глаз. Дин увидел на его скуле ссадину и чуть было не вскочил - как, почему, кто посмел?! - да так и застыл, приподняв задницу над диваном, когда до него дошло, что никакая это не ссадина, а самый настоящий засос. Резонный вопрос: "Где ты шлялся, сучонок?" застрял в горле.  
\- Сэм.  
\- Дин, я так спать хочу...  
\- Не сомневаюсь. Но, Сэм, - он старался, правда же старался говорить мягко - он же не отец, чтоб давить на него и приказывать, - ты не ночевал дома. И ты не предупредил  
\- Я не знал.  
\- Чего ты не знал? Ты что, не мог позвонить?  
\- Не мог, - сказал Сэм и сумасшедше улыбнулся, так что Дин мгновенно понял, что этой ночью ему было не до звонков. Господи, ну вот, что ли, этот день пришёл - его малыш больше не малыш? "Парень, да ты никак сегодня лишился девственности!" - хотел было восторженно завопить Дин-свойский-парень, Дин-нормальный-парень. Но Дин - не нормальный парень, Дин - это Дин-помешанный-на-Сэмми, Дин-который-должен-беречь-Сэмми. И этот Дин сказал:  
\- Не смей так больше делать. Никогда.  
Сэм остановился. Взгляд сквозь тёмные пряди, эти дурацкие его хиппарские лохмы, лезущие в глаза, был злым. Очень злым. Чёрным.  
\- Я буду делать, что хочу, - отчеканил он  
"Дай пять, чувак, ты настоящий мужик", - это Дин-нормальный, а Дин-такой-какой-есть вместо этого говорит:  
\- Если ты ещё раз вот так сделаешь то, что хочешь, я тебя прикую наручниками к кровати. И нечего на меня зыркать, сосунок. Тебе бы у меня в ногах ползать, что я отцу не позвонил.  
Ох, чёрт, да что ж у него с глазами такое... такое... Сэмми поднял голову, Сэмми смотрит на Дина прямо, холодно, спокойно... как на врага.  
\- Почему? - в голосе пополам - взрослой ярости и детской обиды. Вот такие вот они, ненормальные детки ненормального Джона Винчестера - совмещают несовместимое на раз, как через бордюр плюнуть. - Почему я не могу делать то, что хочу? Почему не могу поехать за город с друзьями, почему не могу гулять с девушкой, почему я должен вместо этого ходить на эту дурацкую охоту и отчитываться за каждый шаг?! Я хочу быть как все, понятно?! Я имею право на нормальную жизнь!  
Взрослые слова, чёрт, взрослые чувства и он прав, он совершенно прав. Отец таскает его с собой на охоту, прямо демону в пасть, но запрещает прокатиться на пикапчике Томми Ларсона с соседней улицы, потому что Томми отморозок и Сэму с ним может быть опасно. А ловить призраков, вурдалаков и оборотней, конечно, не опасно. Что опасного, когда папа рядом, и Дин рядом? А когда там Томми и первая девушка, с которой переспал Сэм, папы и Дина рядом нет. И их это так тревожит, так сердит. Сэм мог бы это понять. Мог бы, если б был взрослым на самом деле. И если б был таким же ненормлаьным, как они.  
\- Сэмми, послушай... попробуй и меня понять, ладно? Я уж не знал, куда бежать, думал, тебя...  
\- Не называй меня Сэмми! - закричал он. - Меня зовут Сэм, ясно? Мне уже не пять лет!  
И всё - повернулся, умчался к себе, дверью хлопнул так, что штукатурка посыпалась. Может быть, даже ревел там, грызя кулак, чтоб Дин не слышал. А Дин - ну что Дин, Дин пошёл и взял из холодильника пиво.   
Не, ну вот ещё выдумал, а? Не называть Сэмми "Сэмми". Это в голове не укладывалось просто. Эй, чувак, ты для меня всегда останешься Сэмми, хоть тебе пять, хоть девяносто пять. Но и этого Дин не сказал - тогда, - потому что нутром понимал: не надо, будет только хуже, да и нельзя сейчас по-другому с ним, не выйдет...  
Сэм был нормальным мальчиком. Они с отцом делали всё, чтобы это изменить, но Сэм был нормальным мальчиком.

2.

А потом вышло так, что Сэма бросила девушка. Сэм, как бы его Дин ни подкалывал, не был серцеедом, и девушки бросали его часто. Слишком часто, пожалуй. Но эта стерва перещеголяла всех - она дала ему отставку в его день рождения. Ему как раз исполнилось шестнадцать.  
Дин впервые за лет, наверное, пять увидел, как Сэм плачет. Совсем по-детски, потянув к груди колени, обхватив их руками, громко всхлипывая. Он правда здорово втрескался в ту сучку, по уши просто. Они были счастливы целую неделю, а потом вернулся её бой-френд, ездивший к кузенам в соседний штат. И только тогда она объяснила Сэму, что оно вообще-то был "мальчиком на уик-энд". Сердце Сэма было разбито. Вдребезги.  
Парня надо было спасать.  
\- Я покончу с собой, - заявил Сэм, когда Дин сунул ему в руки пачку салфеток и велел как следует высморкаться.  
\- Ага, обязательно. Только сперва утри сопли и поехали.  
\- Куда? - спроси Сэм, утирая сопли.  
\- Гулять, чувак! У кого-то сегодня шестнадцатилетие, между прочим, и этот кто-то - не я!  
\- Нафиг, - мрачно сказал Сэм, шмыгая носом. - Я не хочу жить.  
\- А я не хочу слушать этот бред. Топай, мелкий, маршем!  
У Сэма по-прежнему не было друзей, и этот день он собирался провести с Лиззи. Лиззи отменялась, но день не отменялся. Дин взял Сэма за шкирку и, невзирая на его хныканье, жалобы и ругань, поволок в парк аттракционов, открывшийся в прошлые выходные. Они жили тогда в Даггервилле, одном из тех городишек, что совершенно благополучны с виду и, видимо, именно поэтому как магнит притягивают призраков. А ещё в таких городишках часто устраивают ярмарки. И порой это даже хорошо.  
Сэм рвался залить горе пивом, но Дин вместо этого купил ему мороженого. Потом усадил на американские горки и приплатил мужику на автомате, чтоб пустил десять кругов подряд без передышки. Когда Сэм выпал из кабинки Дину на руки, думал он уже о множестве разных вещей - о способах убийства родного брата, к примеру, или о законах центробежной силы, - но уж точно не о Лиззи. Дин слегка встряхнул его и потащил в зону тиров, где Сэм с наслаждением сублимировал свои противоречивые чувства, повыносив все цели с одного выстрела и заработав плюшевую панду. Глаза у панды были грустные-прегрустные, прямо как у Сэма.  
\- На тебя похожа, - заметил Дин. - С днём рождения, мелкий.  
\- Иди нафиг, - прорычал Сэм, впихивая панду ему в руки и снова вскидывая винтовку на плечо. Хозяин тира поглядывал на него с уважением, поетители из очереди - кто с восхищением, кто с ужасом. Дин ухмылялся и думал, что да - вот это Сэмми, Сэмми тоже хорошо с винтовкой в руках, что бы он там ни болтал про нормальную жизнь, и было, наверное, гнусно и мелочно радоваться этому, но Дин радовался всё равно.  
День закончился в маленьком кинотеатре на окраине - одном из тех, в которые ходят только бомжи, мазохисты и парочки, которым негде целоваться. Сэм ещё накануне купил билеты - не пропадать же им теперь.  
Билеты были, само собой, в последний ряд.  
\- Прольёшь пиво мне на джинсы - сам будешь стирать, - сказал Сэм, когда свет погас. Он уже улыбался, и Дину было хорошо, так хорошо, как не было давным-давно. За последние полтора часа Сэм ни разу не упомянул Лиззи, а кино было - "От заката до рассвета", и оно нравилось им обоим.  
\- Ты, чувак, совсем тронулся - пригласить девушку на ужастик. Чему я тебя учил?  
\- А чего? Когда начнётся жесть, она стала бы ко мне жаться, а я бы ей сказал, что всё хорошо, это только кино, - ответил Сэм и улыбнулся снова, мягкой своей, лучистой улыбкой, чуть грустной на этот раз. И Дина что-то кольнуло, потому что он понял без слов, что вот эта вот грусть - это не из-за Лиззи, а от того, что здесь, на облезлых креслах в полутьме, с запотевшими бутылками пива в ладонях - здесь всё это просто кино. А когда они выйдут наружу, вампиры будут настоящими. И Сэм понимает это намного лучше, чем до этой минуты полагал Дин.  
И когда заиграл "After Dark" - их общее любимое место - и девчонка, которая нравилась им обоим, качнула бёдрами на экране, Дин положил ладонь Сэму на колено. Он не знал, зачем, просто так положил, и всё. Сэм не повернул головы. Днн боковым зрением видел, как он приложил горлышко бутылки ко рту и вытянул губы трубочкой, всасывая пиво. Никто из них ничего не сказал, и они вот так просидели до конца сеанса, и - Дин знал, он был уверен _абсолютно_ \- тот день для каждого из них остался одним из лучших воспоминаний.  
Может, это и ненормально. Может, и не важно. Какая разница вообще, что нормально, а что нет, что важно, а что нет? Есть, как есть, вот и всё.

1.

\- Отца нет дома уже несколько дней.  
\- Значит, он работает сверхурочно. Вернется рано или поздно.  
\- Отец _ушёл на на охоту_ и не возвращается несколько дней.  
Сэму не хотелось с ним ехать. Сэму не хотелось его слушать. Видеть - и то вряд ли: Дин навсегда запомнил, как его перекосило при виде любимого братца, явившегося по сэмову душу аж в самый Стэнфорд. Он готов был поспорить, Сэм и помыслить не мог, что Дин будет так упорен.  
\- Так ты поедешь со мной или нет?  
\- Не поеду.  
\- Почему?  
"Потому что", - вот самый честный ответ, и вот что надо было сказать Сэму. Но вместо этого Сэм принялся объяснять, оправдываться, обвинять, злиться - и Дин понял, что скучал по нему. Скучал по своему грёбаному братишке, ну, что тут такого? Скучал по тому, кого можно беречь. С кем можно забить на нормальное и ненормальное, потому что оно всё, по сути, одинаково.  
\- У отца настоящие неприятности... если он еще не мертв. Я это чувствую. Я не смогу сделать это один.  
\- Сможешь.  
\- Ну... ладно, смогу. Но не хочу.  
Он улыбался, говоря это. И потом ещё много раз будет улыбаться, с трудом сдерживая ликование. Привет, Сэмми, "Импала" скучала по тебе так же, как я - эй, "Импала", старушка, ты помнишь Сэмми? Он снова в строю, твоё переднее сидение больше не будет сиротливо пустовать. Всё снова будет так (не)нормально, как и должно быть.  
Сэм вздознул и сказал: "Ну ладно. Едем".  
Если бы Дин тогда не заставил его, не увёз его, он остался бы жив.

0.

...На счёт "ноль" палец Дина вздрагивает, плавно надавливая на спусковой крючок. Очень плавно, так, что у него есть ещё одна секунда, дополнительная сверх тех десяти, которые он отсчитывал про себя, упирая ствол пистолета себе в подбородок. 10, 9, 8, 7 секунд - десять воспоминаний, по секунде на каждое. Он их не хотел, они пришли сами, как приходят все демоны. Три, два, один (если б я не увёз тебя, Сэмми), ноль. И всё, ноль - это пустота, это не память, а чёртова реальность. Это Сэм, лежащий на столе перед ним. Мелкий Сэм, его Сэм, мёртвый Сэм. Ноль, Дин, ничего больше нет, хватит тянуть, ты не можешь до бесконечности на него смотреть.  
Но десять вспышек-воспоминаний, десять раз "я виноват" что-то меняют. И потому на счёт "ноль" Дин не спускает крючок до конца, а прячет ствол, встаёт, подходит к Сэму и убирает волосы с его лба. Лоб у Сэма совсем холодный, и пальцы холодные, он уже коченеет.  
Но всё будет нормально.  
Дин разворачивается и уходит, заводит "Импалу" и едет на перекрёсток, и продаёт свою душу, и всё будет нормально, Сэмми, слышишь? Всё будет хорошо.


End file.
